Valentine Special: Waiting for You
by NuttyScribbler
Summary: Darien shows up with a new girlfriend, who happens to be beautiful, funny, rich and successful. When Darien gets to tied up with his new girlfriend, Usagi misses their daily bickering. Realising that she actually likes Darien, A LOT, she sets out to win h
1. Default Chapter

** 2002 Valentine's Special: Waiting For You **

**Part 1 – Beautiful Stranger**

**By: Ghostwriter**

            'Oops – sorry,' Serena apologized as she ran headlong into someone. Landing on her rump in a much undignified manner, she saw two pairs of legs in front of her.

            'Maybe you should look where you're going, meatball head,' a very annoying voice sounded above her. Serena at once recognized the voice and began to seethe with anger. 'Someday, you'll land some innocent pedestrian in the hospital if you are not careful.'

            'Darien darling, you haven't introduced me to your friend here yet,' a female voice said seductively.

            Serena at once looked up to see a stunningly attractive young woman standing beside Darien. Dressed in a _very revealing outfit, it accentuated her every curve and not to mention her front is quite err – impressive. Her mane of long brown hair hung past her waist as she hung on to her Darien's arm, in a way that Darien will not normally permit a woman to do so._

            _My __Darien__?__ Where did that come from? Serena scolded herself. __We only share mutual hatred and nothing else!_

'You are?' Serena asked curiously as she picked herself up from the cement pavement.

            Darien shuffled on his feet awkwardly. Before he could speak, the woman beside him had already done a self introduction.

            'Hi, I'm Danielle Lexington, Darien's girl friend. Please to meet you …?' the young woman extended her hand.

            'Umm – Serena Taylor,' Serena said as she shook the hand extended to her. 'Darien's archenemy,' she said half jokingly. Danielle's eyes roved between the blond and her boyfriend. Both were quite red in the face, as if caught in an extremely uncomfortable situation. Are they hiding something from her?

            'Oh – Serena, Darien has told me about you,' Danielle said in an offhand manner. Almost instantly, the other two replied together. 'I have?' 'He has?' Then both of them exchanged amused and uncomfortable looks. Both are unaware that they have swallowed Danielle's bait.

            'If there is anything I will have said about meatball head here would be that she needs to attend a finishing school. Maybe by then she won't have that many _klutz attacks,' Darien said as he brushed off an imaginary spot of dirt from his green jacket._

            'OH, is that so,' Serena said scathingly. 'I see that you have finally found someone that will have you. Or maybe your girlfriend she can teach you some manners as well as revamp your wardrobe. Anyone will think that you have no money to buy some _decent clothes instead of wearing that ugly jacket everyday,' she said triumphantly, proud that she had came up with a good retort for once._

            'Green is my color,' Darien replied easily.

            'I tell you it's not,' Serena insisted stubbornly.

            'It is!' 

            'It's not!'

            'It is!'

            'It's not!'

            Danielle watched the little exchanged between her boyfriend and the blonde in front of her with interest. She had came to the conclusion that Darien is a matured and well educated young man when she met him a few months back. Yet this _girl is able to bring out the child in him._

            'Fine, It's not!' Darien threw up his hands in frustration. 'What are you going to do about it, _mother?' _

            Serena thought about it for a moment, 'Take you shopping.'

            Darien scrutinized her for a minute. 'No way am I trusting the fashion sense of a girl who wears two meatballs on top of her head,' he smirked. 'Who in their right mind would?'

            'Well, your mind is never right anyway,' Serena snorted.

            Both seem to have forgotten about Danielle's existence during their little tiff. 'Ahem,' they turned towards Danielle as she cleared her throat. 'Sweetie, we have to run,' she said meaningfully to Darien as she pointed to her watch. The diamonds sparkled in the sunlight, pronouncing her wealth. [Of course they might be fake] Serena thought enviously.

            'Of course,' Darien said as Danielle once more clamped herself onto his arm. 'Good day, meatball head,' he said as they walked off.

            'WHY YOU!'

            'What took you so long?' Rei complained as Serena sat down at their booth in a huff. 'We thought you got lost on the way or something, but of course, you know the way here like the back of your hand.'

            'Aww – Rei, don't be so hard on Serena,' Andrew said as he approached them to take their orders. 'Let me guess,' he smiled at Serena, 'A triple scooped vanilla sundae with my special chocolate sauce and whip cream with a cherry on top for you.' Serena practically drooled as she nodded her head.

            'I'll have a banana split,' Rei ordered. 

            'A chocolate milkshake for me please,' Lita piped up.

            'A slice of chocolate Brownie with a scoop of vanilla ice-cream and hot chocolate sauce please,' Mina said with her best puppy dog look. 'I'm dying for it.'

            'Alright,' Andrew agreed laughingly, 'and what about you Amy?' Andrew asked the girl behind the huge physics book that Andrew thought only Darien will read. 'Water please,' Amy replied vaguely. Andrew left their table with their orders.

            'So what really happened? You don't usually come late to the arcade,' Mina pressed. 

            'She ran into Darien,' Amy said absent mindedly behind the thick book.

            'How do you know?' Serena demanded incredulously.

            'Face it,' Amy, still hidden behind that book. 'Darien is the only thing that can delay you from reaching the arcade on time. Even Miss Johnson's detentions can't achieve that miracle.'

            'That's true,' Lita voiced out her agreement. Other's in turn nodded their heads at Amy's deductions.

            'Okay, but guess what? When I bang into him today, he was with his girlfriend!' Serena said excitedly.

            'WHAT?' the other three girls shouted shrilly. Amy simply blinked. All the other customers in the shop turned to look at them. More than slightly embarrassed, all the girls lowered their heads and glared at Serena, who was trying to hide her laughter.

            'Weren't you jealous?' Mina asked.

            'Why should I be?' Serena asked puzzled.

            'Because it's pretty obvious you have a major crush on him,' Lita said in a hushed voice.

            'WHAT?' It was Serena's turn to explode. Everyone turned around to look at the group of girls in the booth. Lita, Mina, Rei and Amy were already hiding their faces but Serena merely yelled again, 'What are you all looking at? Mind your own business.' Everyone hastily turn their heads away.

            'Do you know what you are saying?' Serena hissed at them. 'This is Darien we are talking about! Hello? Have you lost your mind?'

            'No, we have not lost our mind,' Mina said. 'You have all the symptoms. You criticize him a lot.'

            'And you guys are like fated or something at the rate you bump into each other,' Lita said teasingly.

            'Not to mention you have major klutz attacks around him,' added Rei wickedly.

            'Amy, help me out here,' Serena pleaded.

            'Well, statistics do show that teenagers our age tend to show our feelings towards members of the opposite sex by criticism and computer calculations shows that you two have an amazingly high compatibility rate,' Amy began. 

            'Ames, get to the point,' Rei said as she tapped her foot impatiently.

            Ami sighed, 'Yes, I think you have a crush on him.'

            'See, even Ami says so,' Mina said triumphantly.

            'I know myself better than all of you,' Serena began heatedly, 'And I definitely know my feelings better than a computer program!'

            'Denial is not only a river in Egypt,' Lita quote. 'Anyway, how is his girlfriend like?'

            'Err – Pretty,' Serena tried to recall how Danielle looked like from her memory. 'Shucks, can't remember how she looks like.'

            'Probably too busy wrangling with Darien,' Rei mumbled.

            'Girl, you should check out your competition,' Lita advised.

            'Oh yeah!' Serena exclaimed. 'Her name is Danielle Lexington.'

            'Danielle Lexingtonn?' Mina cried out excitedly. 'As in _this Danielle Lexington?' She shoved a magazine under Serena's nose. A photo of Darien's girlfriend stared at her._

            'Yeah, it's her.' Serena confirmed. 'What is she doing in a magazine?'

            'Hello, she is _the Danielle Lexington!' Mina said excitedly. The others continue to stare at her blankly. 'Oh God, how can you guys be so clueless?' she asked them disbelievingly._

            'Mina, just because we don't know some celebrity, doesn't mean we are clueless,' Rei countered.

            '"Eighteen year old Danielle Lexington, daughter of world famous surgeon, Henry Lexington is one of the most sought after models in the fashion world. This young woman has reportedly been offered a six-digit pay to model one gown at the upcoming Milan Fashion Extravaganza this May",' Mina read from the article.

            'Wow, that girl sure is rich,' Lita whistled at the figure.

            'So she is a hot shot model,' Rei said. 'What's new?'

            Mina continued, '"When questioned about her love life, this young star had admitted to be seeing someone. "He is kind and caring and loves me a lot," is her verdict her man. However, she refuses to disclose the identity of the man of her life."'  

            'Kind and caring does to describe Darien,' Serena snorted. 'She is probably seeing someone else.'

            'Is our blonde friend here jealous?' Lita teased. Even Amy had to smile.

            'No, I'm not,' Serena insisted stubbornly. But she could feel her insides churning with emotions at the new discovery.

            _So his new girlfriend is a beautiful model who makes six digits every dress she wears and has a famous father, Serena thought miserably as she chewed her bottom lip. __How can I match up to that?_

            'Hello? Earth to Serena!' Rei hollered at her as she waved her hand in front of Serena's face. 

            'Yeah, I'm listening,' she said quickly. 'Ahh…where is Andrew with our orders?'

            As soon as the words left her lips, Andrew appeared with their orders. 'Enjoy, ladies,' he said with a smile as he laid their food and drinks in front of them. Lita began to slurp her milkshake as the rest dig their spoons into their ice creams. They all turn their attentions to Amy who stared at her glass of sky juice blankly.

            'Ames, is something wrong?' Andrew asked worriedly.

            'Who ordered this?' Amy said mildly as she continued to stare at the glass of water.

            'Err…You did,' Lita informed her.

            'I don't want it.'

            'Then what do you want?' Andrew asked her gently.

            'A want this, this, that and that,' Ami said as she pointed at the other girls orders.

            'Ames, are you sure you're alright?' Rei asked worriedly.

            'Maybe you're running a temperature, here let me check,' Mina said as she placed her hand on Amy's forehead and then her own. 'No, you're temperature seems pretty normal.

            Amy shrugged. 'No, I'm fine. It must be nearing the time of the month.'

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon, though I'll be a happier ghost if I did.

So how is everyone enjoying this story so far? Come on people, I need reviews! I realize the last part is really lame, but this story means a lot to me. Why, let me recount this really weird experience to you.

            I had this really weird dream. On the 13th of Feb, around 11pm, I decided go to bed, but I had so much trouble falling asleep. Only around midnight which means nearly on Valentines Day, I finally fell asleep and this dream came to me. That was inspired this story.

            The funny thing was that the dream was so real. And I remembered every detail of it when I woke up, so I decided to write it down. After ticking off all the couples I normally write about, I decided Serena/Darien is the best. For once, I decided to use the dub names instead of the Jap ones.

            So hope you guys continue to read. I will write the whole story out sooner or later, so don't get too discouraged if I disappear for weeks to an end. 

Haunts of Love,

GHOSTWRITER…


	2. What is Love?

**2002 Valentine's Special: Waiting for You**

**Part 2: What is Love?**

**By: Ghostwriter**

----------{@

            'Why the long face, Serena?' Andrew asked lightly, concern with Serena's moody demeanor. The blond just slouched onto the counter. 'No, nothing much. Can you give me something with alcohol in it? I need something to shake me up,' Serena mumbled. The others had already left and she was only one left at the arcade. It was nearing closing time and there weren't many customers in the arcade anymore.

            'Sorry, Sere. I'll get sued if I serve you alcohol,' Andrew said. 'But here, try this,' he said as he slid a mug across the counter to her. Serena, in her depressed state, took a sip of the mug's contents. Inspiration struck her instantly as the liquid flowed down her throat.

            She placed the mug down and asked hesitantly, 'Andrew, What is Love?' Andrew cast a glance at her before answering. 'Some say we live to know Love.'

            'Is love that wonderful?' Serena questioned, to no one in particular as she took another sip of her drink.

            Andrew laughed. 'Don't you know there is a saying? You don't marry someone you can live with. You marry someone you can't live without.'

            Serena pondered for a moment. She still isn't sure of her feelings towards Darien yet. She thought again and asked, 'Andrew, how do you know whether you love that person or not?'

            Andrew contemplated the question. 'I personally believe that when you say you love a person, it means he or she is more important to you than life itself. You will want to know their every joy and be there to kiss their tears away. To be in their presence is a blessing itself. You would rather die than to let harm befall that person.'

            'Oh,' was all Serena was able to say. She didn't know that Love is so deep. She still doesn't know if she can classify her feelings towards Darien as Love. The way Andrew described Love was so wonderful, enchanting as though it only exist in a higher realm.

            'What is the difference between love and a crush?' Serena ventured to ask.

            Andrew laughed again as he replace the glasses into its holder above them. 'A crush is just a passing wind; easily forgotten where else Love can never be forgotten. But then again, there are many types of love, love between friends, between teacher and student, between relatives and love between friends. But love between lovers is supposedly to be so wonderful that when you are together, you feel as though you are complete, whole. Why are you asking all these questions?'

            'Uh – you know, growing up, hormones, stuff…' Serena laughed uneasily studying the mug she held. _The color looks just like Darien's jacket, she mused distractedly. 'Tell me Andrew, what is a guy's dream girl?'_

            'Well…the standards change as you grow older you see,' Andrew began but Serena cut in, 'Andrew, what is a guy your age's dream girl?'

            'Oh, kind, understanding, intelligent, humorous, courageous, long golden blonde hair, baby blue eyes, beautiful,' Andrew's eyes grew hazy as he listed them out.

            'Just like Mina,' Serena finished for him. Andrew instantly grew shades redder. 'How do you know?' he whispered to her.

            'Hehe…pretty obvious, you practically painted her picture with your description,' Serena said jokingly. 'It could have been you,' Andrew joked back. 'I could have a huge admiration for you.'

            Serena shook her head. 'I'm not intelligent, humorous or courageous. I'm a fourteen year old wailing crybaby who klutzes all the time and couldn't even pass an elementary math test plus I'm a living health hazard that doesn't have a fashion sense.' There were tears in her liquid blue eyes. She gulped down some of her drink to calm herself down.

            Andrew was visibly shocked by Serena's description of herself. 'Sere, you're not that bad. Look, you're beautiful and you're maturing. Everyone goes through that stage. You shouldn't think of yourself that way. You're only sixteen. You'll grow up and I'm sure by the time you're eighteen, you'll have all the guys falling at your feet,' he tried to console the girl.

            'Oh yeah? Why doesn't Mina, Lita, Rei or Amy klutzes around like me?' Serena challenged. 'Besides, it wasn't me who said all that. It was your best friend, Darien Shields,' she shot back. She cradled her head in her arms and began to cry softly.

            Andrew walked out from behind the counter and sat beside the young girl. She looked so beautiful, so fragile. Andrew put an arm around Serena. 'Don't worry Sere, Darien didn't mean all that. Besides, since when did Darien's opinion matter to you?'

            'It does!' Serena cried through her tears. 'Since I fell head over heels in love with him!'

            Andrew was really stunned beyond words at the revelation. He did not really trust himself to speak at the moment. 'Since when have you realized you love Darien? Don't you think you are a bit too young to be that serious about him? Maybe it's just a crush?' he suggested.

            'Oh Andrew, I don't know,' Serena wailed as she flung her arms around him. It was lucky for them that the arcade was already empty by then. 'I always thought I hated him and because of that I – I like to bicker with him all that time. I thought I hated every thing about him, from the way he teases him to the horrible green jacket he wears. But for the past few months, I can't get him out of my mind! When I start to eat a sickeningly sweet sundae, I remember him teasing me about it. When I fall down, I wish he was there to cushion me. When I get my results back, I remember him taunting me if the marks are low but making a note to show it to him if they are high.'

            'I felt something when I saw him with that – that girlfriend of his. It was as though I want to kill her, oh Andrew, the feeling was so strong. I wanted to tear them apart on the spot. But they look so right together, I don't have the heart. It was as though they are a match made in heaven. I wanted to run away because I can't stand seeing them together like that. Yet, I want to be close to him, to hear his laughter and see his smile.'

            'I can't stop thinking about him. I try to busy myself with chores, homework, activities, just to forget him. But at the end of the day, when I'm so tired, and all my defenses are down, he comes to me in my dreams. I can't get him out of my head! I try to avoid him but I forever bump into him on the streets and here. What should I do?' Serena implored to Andrew.

            Andrew didn't know what to say. It sounded as though Serena has really got it bad for Darien. Serena had stopped crying and was sniffling and wiping her face with some tissues. 'Anyway, thanks for listening to me. I've got to go now, It's getting late,' she sniffled and blew her nose. 'By the way, what was it you gave me?' she asked as she pointed out at the mug.

            'Uh – Coffee…and that's Darien's favorite mug.' Andrew braced himself to expect an outburst of some kind. Instead, Serena just stared at the mug_. Oh, I forgot. She's got it big for him now, Andrew thought._

            'Can I keep it?' Serena asked, still staring at the cup. 'I'll pay for it.'

            'No need, you can just take it. Here, let me clean it up first.' Andrew grabbed the mug and quickly ran to the sink behind the counter to rinse it. Toweling it dry, he took a paper bag from the top shelf of the cupboard behind him and placed the treasured mug into it. 'Here you go.'

            'Thanks Andrew,' Serena said and she turned to go. 'And Andrew,' she said turning back. 'Promise me you won't tell me what we talked about tonight? I don't want the relationship between us to change.'

            'Sure. You have my word,' Andrew pledge solemnly. He drew a cross on his chest with his finger. 'Cross my heart.'

            'Thanks Drew. Bye.' With that, she stepped out into the cool night air.

----------{@

            Darien maneuvered in his new convertible around the streets of New York. He stopped at a red light and glanced out of the window. In front of him, he saw a blond with two buns on her head and long pigtails trailing behind her. She was walking from the direction of The Crown Arcade. It doesn't take a genius to tell that she is upset from the way she clutched that paper bag she held in her hands.

            Darien cast a glance at the clock in his dashboard. It read 10:30 pm. _What the hell does Andrew think he is doing letting her walk alone this late at night? Darien cursed. __Anything can happen to her! The light turned green and Darien shifted gears and speeded up till he pulled up beside the girl._

            'Meat – Serena!' Darien called as he cruised alongside the forlorn figure. He got no response so he tried again. 'Serena!' Again, the form remained mute, absorbed in her thoughts. Impatient, Darien yelled. 'MEATBALL HEAD!'

            'Huh?' Serena snapped out of her trance at the sound of Darien's voice. She turned to see a Darien looking out of his car window at her. 'What do you want?' she asked shakily. It's a bit shocking to be thinking of someone and he appears of you the minute you turn your head.

            'Do you want a lift? It's pretty dangerous to be out here alone this late at night,' Darien offered. 'Err – No, thanks, my house is quite near,' Serena politely declined. Darien raised an eyebrow. 'Meatball Head, if it's pretty near, why don't you let me drop you off. I'm going that way anyway,' he reasoned.

            Serena swallowed nervously. Should she? What would she say to Darien if she accepts the ride? 'Err – Really, I can walk,' Serena said, starting to feel the waves of panic washing over her. 'My house is that way,' she blurted out pointing in the opposite direction.

            Darien narrowed his eyes. Serena obviously isn't a very good liar and she was really reluctant to let him drive her back. 'Don't worry, I was making a U-turn,' he replied simply. 'Look, are you afraid of me or something? I don't bite, you know,' he stated, starting to lose his temper.

            No matter how much they say love can change people, some things can never be changed. Like how easily Serena gets mad at Darien. 'Scared of you? Why should I be scared of you?' she demanded.

            'Then prove it,' Darien taunted. 'Get in to the car and show me where your house is.'

            'Fine,' Serena stomped and got into the black BMW. She glared at him, 'Happy?'

            Darien only shook his head as he drove off.

----------{@

Disclaimer: I'm a ghost and a ghosts can't really own anything beside their thoughts. So don't sue because there is no way you can sue a dead person. Thank you.

Hey People!

            How is every enjoying this so far? Encouraged to write faster by the reviews, I have churned out this chapter as fast as my fingers can type. Come on, tell me. You see, it really is true that reviews makes a writer write faster. So keep them coming in ok?

            Ok, in this fic, the girls are 16 and Darien and Andrew is 21. Darien is not a pre-med student and his profession and interest will be revealed in later chapters. Lol…you'll be pleasantly surprised at the end. By the way, I can't decide to make this fic short or long, so review me and tell me what you think. My mail box is pretty empty.

            I'll post up on chapter for every 15 reviews I get. I'll check. If I hit a lot of reviews in one shot, I'll post a lot of chapters in one shot also. So, get your friends to read and review my story and we all can get on with the story, ne? I know this is wicked, but hey, I enjoy communicating with my fellow writers and readers.

            Please hit the 30 mark soon so the third chapter can come out. I'm dying to post it! Oops – I think I just let it slip that I have already written it? Hehe….Ahhh! Don't kill me…I'm already a ghost! You can't kill a ghost!

Haunts of Love,

GHOSTWRITER…


	3. To Win his Heart

**2002 Valentine's Special: Waiting for You**

**Part 3: To Win His Heart**

**By: Ghostwriter**

----------{@

            As Darien drove on, it became apparent that Serena was lying with her eyes wide open. The address she gave him was a ten minute drive from The Crown and a 20 minute walk from there. But at the speed that Serena was walking when he found her, she wouldn't have reached her home till sunrise.

            'Umm – so what are you doing out so late?' Darien asked, trying to create some conversation. He steered to the left. 'Shouldn't you be home by now? Your parents ought to be very worried.'

            'They are out visiting relatives,' Serena replied emotionlessly. There seemed to be a whirlpool of thoughts spinning in her mind and she couldn't think of anything but how close he was to her. 'They won't be coming back till next week.'

            'I see.'

            'So, how did you meet her?' Serena questioned after awhile.

            'Who?'

            'You know,' Serena hesitated. 'Your girlfriend.'

            'Oh, I met her on the set.'

            'On the set?'

            'Yeah, I was her partner in one of the shows.'

            'You're a model?' Serena asked incredulously. Darien nodded. 'Is it so hard to believe?'

            'Ahh – no,' Serena said. _Not with those mysterious blue eyes, dark silky hair, classic leading man features and that body to match anyway, she thought. _

            'Do you love her very much?'

            'Yeah, or else why would I want to be with her?'

            The words pierced through her heart like a poisoned thorn. 'What is it about her that you love so much?' she asked, fearful of the response she might get.

            'She is bright, smart, graceful, and basically everything you're not, Meatball Head,' Darien offered, meaning those last words as a joke. Serena turned her gaze away from him, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. She stifled a sob. 

            'Serena, are you alright?' Darien asked, concerned. Serena isn't even talking back when he called her meatball head. In fact, she hardly talked unlike a bubbly nature. He turned to look at the girl beside him and realized that she had puffy eyes and a red nose. It would have looked ugly on other girls it just made Serena look childishly cute.

            'Nothing – I'm just having a cold,' she said croakily, not wishing him to know the truth.

            'Okay…We're here,' Darien said as she pulled to a halt in front of a mansion. Serena quickly thanked him and ushered him off. Darien offered to see her in, but she said it is alright. Puzzled, Darien drove off in the dark.

            It was already very late and most of the servants are asleep. She fumbled with her backpack for her keys. Losing the grip on the paper bag, it fell onto the floor with a crash. The sound of breaking glass echoed through the silence of the night.

            Serena sat down and started to cry. This just proves what everyone had been telling her. She was just an immature crybaby who klutzes all the time. How can she compare to a wealthy, beautiful supermodel that is full of gracefulness and charm?

            For what seemed to be an eternity, she sat at her doorstep, crying her heart out. For her heart seemed to be like the mug, shattered beyond repair. 

**********

Her heart broke when he confirmed her fears,

From her eyes flowed crystal tears.

~ghostwriter~

**********

After what seemed an eternity, patter of footsteps approached her and the door swung open. A worried looking woman stood at the doorway, peering down at her. Her features were sharp and catlike and her petite frame contrasted with the bright hallway lights behind her. Her mane of black hair contrasted fell loose from its usual bun.

'Serena, what are you doing out there in the cold?' the woman scolded. 'You'll get pneumonia and that will be the death of me!'

'Oh Luna!' Serena cried as she threw her arms around the small woman. Luna only stroke the young girl's back as Serena continued to cry.

----------{@

            'Luna, how can I compare to her?' Serena sobbed. They were in her room and she had confessed everything to Luna. Truly, this was a night of confessions to Serena. 'He said it himself; she is everything I'm not.'

            'Now Serena, you shouldn't think of yourself like that, you're only sixteen. You're growing up. Soon, you'll be just like her, no even better,' Luna consoled. 'They would most probably have gotten married by then,' Serena hiccupped.

            'Don't think like that. We won't know what will happen tomorrow,' Luna chided. 

            'What ever happens, Darien and I can never be together.' Serena started crying again.

            Luna thought for awhile, 'Do you want him to notice you?' Luna questioned. Serena nodded through her tears.

            'Then wake up early tomorrow and we'll do something about it. And no sleeping in,' Luna said as she tucked Serena in. Serena nodded sleepily and soon fell into deep sleep.

----------{@

            'Luna, are you sure about this?' Serena asked worriedly surveying herself in the mirror. Her hair wasn't in their normal 'meatball' style. Instead, Luna had braided it loosely to the shoulder blades and let the rest of the tresses fall from the bun naturally naturally. Securing the bun with a beautiful hair pin, she stepped back to admire her work.

            Serena's eyes were still slightly puffy from last night's crying. She was dressed in a deep blue halter top with a bright splash of pink across the front saying Cool Summer with a pair of very short white shorts. Summer holidays had already started. (I think that explains why she is able to sleep late last night without having to complete any homework.) Selecting a pair of blue tinted sunglasses from the drawer, Luna placed them on Serena's nose.

            'There, that should cover your puffy eyes,' Luna said, surveying her masterpiece. 'Are you sure, Luna?' Serena asked dubiously. She stared at her reflection. 'Don't you think it's a bit revealing?'

            'Nonsense, your mother isn't here,' Luna said mischievously. 'And you know I'm never wrong.'

            Serena laughed. Luna had been her nanny since she was very young. In turn, she became Sammy's nanny and is how the housekeeper. She was always there for Serena, no matter what happened.

            'Now, get out there and knock him dead!' Luna instructed.

            'YES MAM!'

----------{@

            'Oh, God – Is that Serena?' Mina gaped as the stunning blonde stepped into the arcade. The doors slid soundlessly shut behind her. Wearing two inch thick platforms somehow raised her height.

            'Hey guys,' Serena said cheerfully as she sat down.

            'Serena, what the devil has gotten into you?' Rei demanded. 

            'Huh?' Serena looked at them, confusion clearly etched into her face.

            'What are you doing in that outfit?' Rei surveyed her with a critical eye.

            'Oh,' Serena blushed slightly. 'Luna thinks it's high time I change my wardrobe.'

            'Or is there something else?' Lita teased lightly.

            Serena blushed even harder at that seemingly innocent comment. On her short walk to the arcade, she had attracted enough whistles and lewd remarks to last her a lifetime. Some rich snob had actually pulled up beside her in a totally cool looking sports car and offered her a ride with him. Serena had retorted, 'I would rather sit with a pig than you.' She was glad when she finally reached arcade. Not to mention it is pretty difficult to walk in two blocks of wood.

            'Amy, what do you think?' Lita prodded the young genius beside her, whose face was hidden behind yet another thick book.

            'She is trying to impress someone,' Amy's voice came from behind the book. 

            'And who would that be?' Lita continued to speak.

            'Darien.'

            Thick silence filled the air before the three of girls; save Serena and Amy exploded into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Serena's face turned into a deeper shade of red while the other girls continued to hold onto their sides, tears streaming down their cheeks. Even Amy had to stifle back a laugh.

            'You're wrong,' Serena hissed to Amy across the table, fearing others might over hear this totally embarrassing conversation.

            'Serena, the chances of Amy, Girl Genius being wrong is as high as an asteroid hitting Earth in the next ten minutes,' Mina said, as she wiped the tears away.

            Serena seriously believed the latter might actually happen when she recall what had happened to her for the past 24 hours. From having full fledge confessions to Andrew and Luna, too attracting men on the street and right now she is sitting in this damned outfit that can barely protect her from the cold.

            'I'm cold,' Serena complained as she rubbed her shoulders. 

            'Maybe Darien will appear and _warm you up?' Lita wiggled her eyebrows suggestively._

'LITA!' All the others shouted at her.

'What?' Lita looked around with feigned innocence. 'Speak of the Devil,' she continued breathlessly as she fixed her gaze at the door.

Darien Shields had just stepped into the arcade.

And hanging on to his arm is his gorgeous girlfriend and supermodel, Danielle Lexington. She was clad in yet another outfit and looked good enough to eat. She was showing more skin than Serena, something that the five of them had thought not possible. Dressed in a red tube top, baring her midriff and a pair of cut of denims, even shorter than Serena's, she carried herself with an air of superiority.

'Looks like the match is about to begin,' Lita concluded as she watch Danielle walk gracefully and purposefully towards them, skillfully maneuvering Darien to walk in their direction. 'I wonder who will win.'

----------{@

Disclaimer: I'm a ghost and ghosts can't really own anything beside their thoughts. So don't sue because there is no way you can sue a dead person. Thank you.

Hey People!

            I'm back! Hehe, this ghost has done some disappearing acts lately. But I'm back with more chapters.

            I was very apprehensive about posting the chapter two because it sounds really corny to me. Yes, and I'm the one who wrote it, no less. But then, I'm glad no one is complaining.

            This chapter is really short, I KNOW! But then, I'll like to keep you dangling on the thread for more. It's cruel of me, I know. But don't kill me just yet. I swear. All the really good scenes are after this. And thanks again, for all the support you have rendered on this invisible ghost with and overworked imagination that has yet to be noticed. And I'll send you my books if they ever get published. HAHAHA!

            Oh God, I think I just went mad.

Haunts of Love,

GHOSTWRITER…


	4. The match begins

**2002 Valentine's Special: Waiting for You**

**Part 4: The Match begins**

**By: Ghostwriter**

----------{@

            'Hello, Serena,' Danielle said silkily. Everyone tensed, save Darien, all of them detecting the note of falsity beneath the look of friendliness. 'How are you doing?'

            'Fine, thank you,' Serena answered, wearing a strained smile.

            'Meatball Head, what are you doing in that ridiculous get up?' Darien frowned heavily at Serena's or rather Luna's choice of clothing.

            'Err – I,' Serena began but was cut short Mina. 

'What Serena wears is none of your concern,' she said airily. 'You're not her father.'

'Or brother,' Lita added cheekily.

'Or her boyfriend for that matter,' Rei said flatly.

Serena shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 'I think I can speak for myself,' she mumbled to Mina but Mina just whispered back, 'Leave this witch to us.'

'I merely wanted to point out that it is quite an silly thing to wear such little and thin pieces of clothing and sit under a air shaft,' Darien pointed out. 'And I think you have fully realized the idiocy of it now,' he pointed at the shivering Serena.

'None of your business, Darien, even if I freeze to death,' Serena replied sweetly, but couldn't help wishing she had worn something less revealing.

'Of course it's not,' Darien replied easily as he started to shrug out of his green jacket. 'But being a gentleman that I am, I won't stand by and see a damsel freeze to death. Therefore, I've decided to loan you my precious green jacket,' he said audaciously, knowing how well Serena loathed his jacket. He stepped forward and handed her the green garment as he finished speaking.

This act startled all the other girls. Danielle looked put off and glared angrily behind his back. 

'Was it my imagination, or did Darien just offered Serena his jacket?' Rei mumbled to no one in particular.

She looked around at the others and all of them wore the same expressions of bewilderment.

Serena stared longingly at the piece of garment Darien was holding out to her. He was actually offering her his jacket. Everyone knows Darien never parts with his jacket. Through the hazy fog in her mind's eye, she registered the looks of immense jealousy that came from Danielle's direction. 

'Very well,' Serena said haughtily, accepting the jacket Darien held out to her. 'This damsel thanks you for your gallant deed.'

A few minutes ago, Danielle had been dressed to kill.

Now, she look as though she is about to kill.

And the prey is one unsuspecting blonde girl who was putting on the cherished jacket.

'Come, mademoiselle, your table waits,' Darien said as he gently guided his girlfriend to another table at the other end of the arcade. Danielled turned to leave, but not before one last glower in Serena's direction.

'Wow, what a fake,' Lita commented.

'She's a b*tch. Did you see the look she gave us? It was as though she thought we are far below her level,' Rei spat.

'Maybe we should give her a chance?' Amy suggested. 'She might be quite nice once she has gotten to know us better.'

'I disagree,' Mina said, 'That woman is a witch no matter how you treat her. Don't you say so, Serena? Serena?'

Serena was staring off in Darien's direction, tugging the green jacket closer to her, wearing a look of total contentment. To be able to wear Darien's coveted jacket was a taste of heaven. Mina swear she could see the word LOVE glowing clearly across her forehead. Rei, Lita and Amy too turned and look at their blonde friend when she failed to answer.

'Boy, she's got it bad,' Lita chuckled softly at the clouded gaze in her eyes.

Serena just sighed as she continued to stare in the same direction.

Everyone face faulted at the sight.

----------{@

'Why did you do that just now?' Danielle asked jealously as Darien led her to a secluded booth out of sight

'Did what?' Darien asked as he slid into his seat.

'Offering your jacket to that – to Serena,' Danielle said tightly as she slid into the seat opposite him. She wanted to say 'dumb blonde.'

'Of, I noticed that she was rather affected by the cold. It was senseless of her to dress this way and sit here at the arcade, where she obviously knows how cold it is in here,' Darien said as he cast a glance in Serena's direction. He could have sworn Serena was staring at him moments ago.

'Perhaps you should have thought that I might be cold too?' Danielle said as she pointed at her outfit. 'And I _did not know how __cold it is in here!'_

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Darien apologized for his thoughtlessness. 'But I can't very well walk over and ask her to unhand my jacket.

'Why ever not?' 

'Because – because I've offered it to her. And a gentleman never goes back on his word,' Darien said.

'Even though it means hurting your girlfriend's feelings?' Danielle challenged.

'My girlfriend understands my noble intentions,' Darien said charmingly. 'Besides,' he said as he walked over and slid in to the cushioned bench beside her, 'I'm here to warm you up,' he whispered huskily into her ear.

The dark haired supermodel could not resist a smile as her boyfriend's breath tickled her ear. He gently turned her head and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Danielle returned the kiss with ardor to match his.

Unknown to them, a certain blonde haired girl was watching them a few feet away. Serena bit back tears as she watched Darien's mouth trail down her chin and began to kiss her throat. Not wanting to see anymore, she quickly stepped up to the counter and called for Andrew.

'Wassup?' Andrew asked as she came up to him.

'Will you please give this to Darien later? I've got to go and he is rather – preoccupied at the moment,' she said flashing a grin at him as she handed the jacket over to her. Her fingers seemed to have developed a will of their own and her eyes were beginning to sting with tears, demanding to be shed. She took a deep breath and willed her fingers to release the smooth fabric. Rather blindly, she ran out of the through the automatic doors, unwilling to let anyone see her misery.

Andrew turned in his friend's direction. Darien was still kissing Danielle and he looked as though he wanted to bed her there and then. 'Hey! You two! Get a room!' he bellowed at them.

Darien turned and looked at him sheepishly. He whispered something to Danielle and slid out of the booth and started walking towards the counter.

'What's wrong, Drew? You never had a problem when your other customers make out here. Or is it because you're jealous cause I've got such a hot babe as my girlfriend?' he asked jokingly.

Andrew narrowed his eyes at the grinning man in front of him. Even though he is his best friend, Andrew would have dearly loved to land his fist into Darien's handsome face for causing Serena, whom he considered as the little sister he never had, pain. A tiny voice spoke in his head,_ it isn't entirely his fault! He doesn't know about Serena's feelings towards him!_

'Serena asked me to pass this to you,' he said briskly as he handed Darien back his jacket.

'Oh, where is she?'

'She left,' Andrew said shortly and walked away to serve another customer that was signaling to him for the bill, leaving Darien to puzzle over his friend's odd behavior towards him.

----------{@

'Let's go,' Serena urged the rest as she met them outside the arcade. She began to walk briskly away from building, biting her lip to hold back tears.

'Serena, slow down,' Lita said as she caught hold of Serena's arm. Serena swallowed nervously before she turned to face the rest of her friends, 'Yes?'

'Serena, are you okay?' Amy asked, looking very concern.

'I'm fine,' Serena assured them. They didn't look very convinced.

'You shouldn't give up without a fight,' Rei exploded after several seconds of strained silence. 'That sl*t doesn't deserve Darien, and Darien doesn't deserve you, for that matter,' she added in a lower tone.

'Fight for what?' Serena asked, feigning ignorance.

'You very well know what Rei is talking about,' Mina said pointedly.

'How can I fight when there isn't a fight in the first place?' Serena asked bitterly. 'He loves her and that's that.'

'Then make him love you!' Rei couldn't help being infuriated as she shouted those words at Serena. This attracted the attention of a dozen strangers on their Saturday morning errands as they stopped by to look at the group of pretty girls.

'Go away,' Rei growled at them dangerously. Shifting her attentions back to Serena, 'Serena, do you love Darien?'

'No,' Serena lied.

'Liar liar, pants on fire!' Lita chanted in a sing song voice.

'Yes,' Serena admitted miserably. 'I like him.'

'That is all we need to know. You're coming with us,' Rei said as she determinedly marched Serena down the street with Serena protesting all the way.

----------{@

Disclaimer: I'm a ghost and ghosts can't really own anything beside their thoughts. So don't sue because there is no way you can sue a dead person. Thank you.

Hey People!

            What's up? I just finished another chapter. I just realized I've really made this fic draggy, so I'll try to hasten it a bit. I decided to use dub names because they can afford to be as OOC as they like, or rather as I like.        

Actually, what took me so long was that I couldn't access my account. Then I decided there is too much crying in the last three chapters. *shivers* So, I rewrote this part. Don't worry, you didn't miss out much.

            In respond to Kawaiigemini's words, about me having nothing to do between haunting the net and my rather unfortunate friends, I also need to write a 5 page essay on Isotopes for my Chemistry teacher, my debate speeches as well as practicing for my upcoming exam. So, be thankful I'm still writing *grinz*

            BUT, if you are all so kind to continue reviewing and mailing me, I'll continue to update this fic diligently until the end so you all don't have such a long wait. So review/mail/flame/encourage/beg me *smilez* and I'll post the next chapter soon.

            By the way, I think I'll just abolish the review system. Lords, I can't keep up with your pace!

Haunts of Love,

GHOSTWRITER… 


	5. An Unexpected Meeting

**2002 Valentine's Special: Waiting for You**

**Part 5: An Unexpected Meeting**

**By: Ghostwriter**

----------{@

            'Ok, are you ready?' Rei whispered to Serena. Serena nodded wordlessly as Lita flashed a grin and thumbs up sign at her. Amy and Mina also smiled at her encouragingly. 'Ok, here goes,' Serena said in a resigned manner.

***** F L A S H B A C K ******

            'Are you sure this is all necessary??' Serena complained, trying to balance the thick book a top of her head. Her hands rushed to steady it when it wobbled after she walked three steps in the high platforms.

            'Of course,' Mina said cheerfully, watching her from her place on the bed. 'It is an age old method to practice stately walking.' 

            'Remind me why do I have to do this?' Serena asked grumpily as she laid the book on the table none to gently. They were all gathered in Serena's spacious bedroom, and were educating her on the ways of being a well bred and charming woman.

            'Maybe it's because you want to be like _Danielle?' Lita suggested with a mocking tone when she mentioned the model's name._

            'But I don't want to be a supermodel,' Serena complained, plopping down on the bed beside Amy.

            'Yeah, but you want her position as Darien's _girlfriend,' Rei dead panned. 'Now get back to work,' she snapped at the girl._

            Serena sighed resignedly as she stood up and walk over to the table. She picked up the table and resumed to what she had been doing for the past few hours.

***** E N D  O F  F L A S H B A C K *****

            'Hey Andrew,' Serena greeted him cheerfully.

            'Hey Serena, what's up?' Andrew returns her greeting as he walked towards them.

            'Err – nothing much, I guess, with summer vacation just starting,' Serena replied. Andrew grinned, 'Well, things are going to get pretty exciting soon.'

            'What's that suppose to mean?' Rei demanded.

            'Hey, people,' a familiar voice approached them. Serena's heart skipped a beat as the charming face of her love popped up behind Andrew. 'What's going to get exciting?'

            'The Crown is going to have a pool party to celebrate its first anniversary,' Andrew informed them.'

            'A pool party? COOL!' the girls squealed in excitement.

            _Oh, I can just imagine how it'll go. __Chad__ will probably ask me to dance but trip over some loose wiring before we even make it to the dance floor, Rei thought. __But he looks cute he tries to ask me something but starts stuttering hopelessly.._

            _Maybe Ken will go with me? Ami thought hopefully._

            _I'll be in Andrew's arms and he'll waltz with me and tell me how much he loves me, Mina thought romantically._

            _Maybe I'll meet a cute guy there! And he will look just like my ex-boyfriend, Lita thought dreamily._

            _Darien__ will ask me to dance…Wait a minute, I forgot. He will be dancing with his girlfriend, Serena thought, nibbling her lower lip._

            The two men look at the five girls who were seated in their usual booth. All of them seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Rei looked as though she was laughing at a private joke. Both Lita and Mina share the same starry eyed expression. Amy looked hopeful. But Serena looked so serious, sitting there, chewing her lower lip.

            _She looks cute when she does that, Darien thought absent-mindedly._

            Andrew bit back a smile. Even Darien seemed to be day dreaming_. I didn't know they wanted a pool party this much, Andrew mused. 'Hello, anyone home?' he asked as he waved his hands in front of his friends._

            Instantly, everyone snapped out of their trance like state. 'Uh – of course we're listening,' Rei said. Andrew looked at her in amusement for there hasn't been exactly any talking for the past few minutes. 'When is this party held?' Mina put in.

            'Oh, I rented the site at the Holiday Villa Resort next week.'

            'Next week? Don't you think that's a bit rushed?' Lita asked. 'What about the food?'

            'I didn't have many choices. If I book a later date, the prices will soar because of the tourist season,' Andrew explained. 'The theme for the party is a Hawaiian luau.'

            'Yummy,' Serena instantly came to life at the mention of food.

            'We'll help out,' Amy volunteered. 

            'Yah, I'll help you with the menus. I'll even whip up my specialty, Hawaiian Flambé for dessert!' Lita offered enthusiastically.

            'We'll handle the decorations!' Mina said, wrapping an arm around Serena. Serena nodded in agreement.

            'I'll help you with the games, and music,' Rei said. 'I know a pretty good band.'

            'Thanks guys,' Andrew said gratefully. 'I knew it was going to be pretty though trying to get a pool party together in less than a week. Ok, buddy, what are you going to do for your best friend?' he demanded, turning to face Darien.

            'Me, what do you expect me to do?' Darien asked.

            'Your girlfriend is invited.'

            'I thought you don't like her.'

            'Well, there is always a matter of publicity,' Andrew reasoned. 'You can bring your hot shot girlfriend and drum up some news,' he declared. Andrew isn't exactly a fan of Danielle's, but if her presence meant publicity for The Crown, he'll put up with it. 

            'So you're asking me to bring my girlfriend as sort of a publicity stunt for your business?' Darien asked jokingly.

            'Yes, Andrew put in flatly. 'And I can't exactly bar my best friend's girl from my party. From my observations, she would most probably have come even if I had not extended my invitation.'

            'I don't know,' Darien said. 'I'll check her schedule.'

            'You do that,' Andrew said crisply. 'Well girls,' he said in a lighter tone. 'We have a party to plan!'

----------{@

            'Are you sure you can't come?' Darien repeated, following his girlfriend into the bedroom of her suite. She was dressed in a beautiful purple silk evening gown and a string of amethysts adorn her slender throat. Earrings from the same set dangled from her ear lobes and she wore the bracelet on her right wrist. They were about to leave for the ball held at the Riverton mansion.

 He was aware that his friends aren't exactly on good terms with his girlfriend, and he hoped that they could breach their differences during the pool party. Andrew had extended an invitation out of courtesy and also to get some free publicity. His friend is a shrew business man.

            'I'm sorry love,' Danielle said, bending down to pick up her purse from the bed. 'I already promised Mariana to attend her ball that night, and I need you to go with me.'

            'But you always have balls to attend,' Darien said, frustrated.

            'Darling, we are both in the fashion world. We clearly know how our priorities stand. Put it this way, which would be more beneficial to out careers? Attending the Thornton ball and meeting all those people of consequences or going to your friend's tiny beach party which will most probably make negative news if the press sees us?' Danielle asked silkily.

            Darien ran his fingers through his dark hair. 'There are always other balls,' he tried again. 'And surely there won't be any press there.'

            'Sweetheart, you're not getting my point,' Danielle whispered huskily as she draped her arms around Darien's neck. Her finger played with the hair at the nape as she continued, 'There are rumors that Henry Briscoe will be at the Thornton ball, and we need his support to ensure us the places in the Milan Extravaganza in August.'

            'But,' Darien began but Danielle silenced him. 'Kiss me, Darien,' she whispered seductively as she looked into his eyes. She tipped her face towards him, waiting expectantly.

            Darien groaned inwardly as he placed his lips upon hers. Her lips parted slightly and her tongue rushed out to meet his. Danielle knew how to seduce him in every possible way, and to enslave his senses. But recently, he did not feel the same fire he felt for her three months ago.

            They finally broke apart. 'Come, we need to go to now, all we'll be late,' Danielle said gaily.

----------{@

            'I'll be going to the pool party next Saturday,' Darien finally said as they pulled up at the mansion's imposing entrance. Danielle's eyes narrowed. 'Darien…'

            'No, Danielle. I owe it to my best friend to be present at the first anniversary of his business,' Darien insisted adamantly. 'I've been neglecting my friends since I started modeling. But I do wish you'll come too,' he added hopefully.

            _Friends, only gets in your way, Danielle thought. __There are no such things as true friends in this world._

            'Very well, it is your call,' Danielle said stiffly.

            Darien sighed as he stepped out of the car. He was greeted by the flashes of light. Forcing on a smile, he waved to the reporters and cameramen as he walked round the red Ferrari and opened the passenger door. Danielle stepped out and gave Darien a peck on the cheek.

            'Danielle, will you please tell us is it true that you and Darien here will be modeling in the Milan Extravaganza next August?' a reporter called out as they walked past.

            'Oh, it is too early to say, but I'll tell you as soon as my manager lets me know,' Danielle answered smoothly. Darien continued to smile as he handed the keys to the valet. 

            'Darien, how does it feel to have such a beautiful lady as your girlfriend?' another reporter quickly called out.

            'Extremely honored, I assure you,' Darien answered with the same smoothness as his girlfriend. They quickly made their way through the doors.

            Any normal person would have been awed at what Darien saw as he walked down the magnificent staircase with Danielle's hand on his arm. Crystal chandeliers sparkled and sounds of conversations filled the entire room. Ladies were clad in gowns of various designs and colors whilst their partners relate to each other about their latest ventures. Hosts and hostesses walked back and forth carrying trays of drinks and refreshments.

            'Oh, Danielle, how nice it is to see you,' Melanie Riverton said as she and Danielle exchanged hugs. The beautiful blond had on a long tight fitting black gown, which showed off every curve. Melanie's husband, John, a successful entrepreneur stood beside his wife. He was in his early fifties, balding and was rather rounded. Melanie was a model before she married John Riverton, and is 'best of friends' with Danielle.

            'Please to meet you,' she said as she extended a gloved hand towards Darien. Diamonds winked at him from her ears, bosom and wrist. 

            Instead of shaking it, Darien bent forward and kissed her gloved hand lightly. 'The pleasure is all mine,' he said gallantly. He then shook John Riverton's hand as Melanie looked at him admiringly and remarked, 'That's quite a catch you have there, Danielle.'

            Danielle laughed easily. 'I'm glad you're married or else I wouldn't have dared introduced him to you!'

            After a few more minutes of polite conversation, the couple moved away and mingled with the crowd. 'It was a smart move to impress Melanie,' Danielle said as she nodded to an acquaintance across the room. The young man raised his glass in acknowledgement. 'John Riverton is an influential man and Melanie has her wrapped around her little finger.'

            'I'm glad I've pleased you,' Darien said, smiling at a rather huge lady as they passed. 'Sweetie, you always please me,' Danielle replied. 'Oh Darien,' she whispered excitedly, 'I think I see Henry Briscoe. How can that be? The press said he will only be here next week. We must make his acquaintance at once.'

            With that, Danielle guided Darien towards Melanie and John Riverton, who was laughing away with a tall man and his date.                

            Henry Briscoe, Darien noted, as they approached him looked just like how the magazines photographed him. From his point of view, Darien could only see his profile. He was a tall man, and a full beard hid his face. Wearing a formal three piece suit, he was laughing easily with his host and hostess.

            Melanie saw her friend approaching them and smiled and waved them over. She knew what Danielle wanted her to do.

            All the while, Henry Briscoe's date was obscured from view by his large build. At that moment, Briscoe shifted his position slightly and turned to look at the person his hostess was waving at. Only then did his Darien manage to get a good glimpse at his date.

            Two small golden buns sat on either side of her head with long tresses falling down from it. Small golden crescent moon earrings glittered on her ears and a diamond choker lay at the hollow of her throat. She wore a simple long white dress held up only by two thin straps and had a slit right up o her thigh.  A pair of white stiletto heels completed the outfit.

            It was Serena.

----------{@

Disclaimer: I'm a ghost and ghosts can't really own anything beside their thoughts. So don't sue because there is no way you can sue a dead person. Thank you.

Hey People!

            Sorry for making you all wait so long. So here is a new chapter! Sigh, I really hope you guys like it because I had no idea now how to continue the story. Hmm…who is Henry Briscoe and what is Serena doing there as his date? **gigglez You all can start guessing.**

            Ok, I would like to thank everyone that mailed/reviewed me. Without your continuous support, I would have totally dropped this fic. Please continue to mail me and everything. Finally, things are going my way. **claps gleefully And I can start writing those chapters that I've been dying to write! **

Haunts of Love,

GHOSTWRITER…

P/S: Do you think my chapters are long enough?


	6. A Glittering Affair

**2002 Valentine's Special: Waiting for You**

**Part 6: A Glittering Affair**

**By: Ghostwriter**

----------{@

He felt Danielle stiffen at his side when she realized the same thing as he did. The blond angel turned and finally noticed them. His stormy blue eyes met her baby-blue once. Darien could only smile courteously as Serena gave him a little nod of acknowledgement.

'Sir, permit me to introduce you to a friend of mine, Danielle Lexington and her escort, Mr. Darien Shields,' Melanie began formally. 'Danielle, Darien, this is Mr. Henry Briscoe from the Milan Extravaganza organizing council and his date –.'

'Serena, so we meet again,' Darien said, the corners of his mouth lifting into a smile.

'And believe me, I never have planned for us to meet in this manner,' Serena answered honestly.

Her insides were churning with shock, fright and joy at seeing him here. The ball had been tremendously boring and she possessed no interest to listen to the gentlemen present of their 'accomplishments'. All in all, Darien's unexpected arrival was very much welcomed.

Danielle's eyes narrowed at the blond tightly. She, on the other hand was not pleased to see that blond here. Besides having her boyfriend looking at her in an overly friendly way, she was the arm of one of the most important men in the fashion world. _Damn her, Danielle cursed silently. __Why is she always in my way?_

'I was not aware that you all were acquainted,' Melanie's casual laugh could not conceal her mild bewilderment. Not only was Danielle and Darien acquainted with Henry Briscoe, no his date, she amended quickly because it was Danielle who had suggested this little 'introduction', Danielle's gaze was practically melting holes into Serena while Darien looked fascinated by her.           

'Of course, we are acquainted,' Danielle's voice was dangerously smooth. 'Darien and Serena are old friends, am I not right, Serena?'

'Yes – one could say that,' Serena answered haltingly, detecting the venom under her words. 'Old friends – nothing more.'

The orchestra struck an uplifting tune, contrasting greatly with the mood of the small company.

'I believe it's time to dance,' John suggested, trying to ease the unspoken tension. 'May I?' he asked, offering his arm to his wife.

'Certainly,' Melanie said primly as she put her small hand on his sleeve. Together they strolled away to the dance floor.

'Shall we?' Henry asked as he offered his arm to Serena. Serena smiled daintily as they walked into the midst of swirling colors.

'I believe that this is my cue,' Darien said dryly as he offered his girlfriend his arm. He meant it as a mere joke but Danielle took offence in his words.

'Dancing is not high on my list of favorite activities,' she replied scathingly. Nevertheless, she placed her hand on his arm as he guided her to the floor. 

'Being in Henry Briscoe's good graces is,' he said as they twirled to the music.

Danielle remained quiet for the rest of the dance. For once, Darien was thankful for the absence of her constant chatter. They danced in silence and rigidity.

-----------{@

            'So that was the lucky man that captured my lady's heart,' Henry teased as he twirled her in his arms.

            Serena opened her mouth the address the man when she caught the warning look. 'Henry,' she amended. 'Mr. Shields is merely an old acquaintance and it is just those we so happen to meet at the social gathering.'

            'You're a pretty bad actress, my dear,' Henry continued to mock her. 'Everyone was aware of the look of shock and pleasure you displayed on your pretty face the minute you laid eyes on him back there.'

            'Was it that obvious?' Serena whispered, horrified.

            'It that wasn't obvious, the look that his girlfriend gave you pretty sums it up,' Henry informed her blandly. 'Murderous.'

            'God,' Serena said in a faint voice. 'I knew I shouldn't have come.'

            'Setsuna would not have heard of it,' Henry's eyes twinkled with mirth. 'She would have dragged herself out of bed and dressed you and followed you to the car despite of the _tremendous headache she claims she has at the moment.'_

            'Darien must hate me more because of this,' Serena said shaking her head slightly as they continued to move in sync with the music. 'Danielle will have his head for this.'

            'On the contrary, Mr. Shields seemed to have a problem closing his mouth or taking his eyes of you the minute _he laid eyes on you,' Henry informed her laughingly. 'He looked like a goldfish. I had to resist the urge to kindly inform him that it is rude to be drooling all over a lady.'_

----------{@

            Later that evening, Henry requested a dance from Danielle. Naturally, Danielle accepted it, secretly hoping that someone might notice that Henry Briscoe had just asked to dance with her. Henry winked at Serena discreetly before escorting the beautiful dark haired model onto the floor.

            'The food was superb, don't you agree?' Serena voiced out nervously, hoping to start a conversation.

            'Anything edible will taste good to you, Meatball Head,' Darien replied in a light teasing tone he reserved specially for her.

            Serena's heart eased considerably at the familiar banter of his voice. Things were so tensed up and Danielle's presence had not helped eased the tension. Instead, she had contributed greatly to it, glowering in Serena's general direction the whole night.

            'I suppose you will not refuse to dance with – an old acquaintance,' Darien lifted his brow mockingly at her.

            'And what makes you think I will?' Serena replied with equal grace, glad that she was holding up.

            'Simply because your escort has deprived me of my date,' Darien declared nonchalantly. 'And I happen to like this piece of music. There fore I suppose it is most in order for you to fill her shoes.'

            'I take it you treat me as her substitute?' Serena said, smiling slightly. 'I doubt your girlfriend would be pleased.'

            'She can hardly complain since she was the one who ran off with another man.'

            'Then very well, I expect I shall,' Serena agreed laughingly as she put her hand on his arm and he guided her into the sea of colors.

            'You dance well,' Darien complimented Serena as she expertly followed his steps. 'Seems to me you have finally been cured of your klutziness.'

            'I've matured,' Serena said simply. 'I can't go around tripping and banging into you forever.

            _I wouldn't have mind if you did, Darien thought quietly. __Hey where did that come from?_

            'So how's school?' he asked, trying to carry on the conversation.

            'I'm happy to say I'm no longer failing every subject,' Serena informed him. 'So how are things going on for you?'

            'Me?' Darien laughed. 'I have a rocketing career, a gorgeous girlfriend, beautiful car, flourishing investments, everything a guy could want.'

            'Are you happy?' Serena asked quietly.

            'Oh course I am. What makes you think I'm not?'

            Am I really happy? Darien pondered as they lapse into silence once more. There seem to be something missing from my life.

            'So, how did you manage to seduce Mr. Briscoe into taking you to this ball?' Darien asked, breaking the silence.

            'Seduce him?' Serena lifted an eyebrow. 'He asked, and I accepted.'

            'Ahh – what made him ask?' Darien countered.

            'That is for us to know and the rest to wonder,' Serena replied mischievously.

            The green eyed monster was rearing his ugly head within Darien. He was feeling something known as…jealousy.

            Wait a minute! This is Meatball Head! Darien yelled at himself mentally. How can you feel jealous over her?

            'I presume you two are very close?' Darien asked cautiously, not knowing how to handle his new found feelings.

            'We're almost a family.'

----------{@

Danielle surveyed the dancing couple as she danced. She had been trying to impress Henry throughout the dance and was not at all successful. 

A pang of jealousy struck her heart as she saw Darien laugh easily. They looked so at ease with each other, so natural, as if they _belong together._

And Danielle does not like to see Darien holding any other female besides her or his mother. Since she knows that Darien's parents are already deceased, and he has no living relations, the only woman in her arms would be her.

            _Who does that blonde bimbo thinks she is, laying her filthy hands on my __Darien__? Danielle fumed inwardly._

            'Miss Lexington, are you alright?' Henry asked. He followed her gaze towards the other couple's direction. He bit back a smile when he saw how happy Serena was.

            'Huh? Oh, I'm perfectly fine,' Danielle assured him.

            'It's a small world isn't it?' Henry remarked. 'Serena told me this ball was going to be a bore, just like the rest of them.'

            'Is that true?' Danielle asked smilingly. 'Do you think these functions are a bore, Mr. Briscoe?'

            'I share Serena's opinion in this topic,' Henry grinned. 'Unfortunately, my work requires me to constantly appear in these social gatherings. What do you think, Miss Lexington?'

            'I agree with you,' Danielle said, the smile never leaving her face. In truth, she loves these gatherings of the rich and successful. To feel the appreciating looks from the men and to feel the heat of the women's envious gazes when she appears brings a certain feeling of appreciation.

            'Mr. Briscoe, how are you related to Serena?' Danielle finally asked, he curiosity getting the best of her. 'She has never mentioned having a boyfriend before.'

            'Ahh – Is that so?' Henry smiled. He did not particularly like this woman that he was dancing with. After all those years in the fashion industry, Henry has become accustomed to people trying to gain his favor. Especially young and ambitious models like Danielle.

            It struck Henry that Danielle was an envious and vicious female. She will stop at nothing that chooses to put itself in her path towards her goal. And he could very well see that Danielle does not like Serena at all. During all their conversations, Danielle had been constantly making remarks about Serena. All her words carry a double meaning under her well-meant suggestions.

            'You can say we are almost a family,' Henry put in smoothly. It was how he and Serena had planned to Danielle and Darien if they so happen to question them. Both were reluctant to reveal the truth, so they settled for a half truth.

            'I see,' Danielle said. She smiled charmingly at Henry. 'Congratulations, Mr. Briscoe.'

            'Why, thank you,' Henry replied, slightly bewildered. 'May I ask you whatever for?'

            'Serena is a nice girl, you choice are very wise,' Danielle continued.

            'I know she is.'

            The music chose to end that moment. Danielle smiled triumphantly as a very confused Henry Briscoe led her off the dance floor.

----------{@

Disclaimer: I'm a ghost and ghosts can't really own anything beside their thoughts. Besides, you can't file a legal lawsuit because there is no way you can sue a dead person. 

Hey People!

            I think you all should be happy with me because I managed to post this up chapter without making you all wait that long! I still refuse to reveal who is Henry Briscoe, though I've left a trail of clues in this chapter. He is 'almost family', so he can't be her father, cousin or any close relative.

            So…is your curiosity pique enough to want the next chapter? Do review/mail me. If you by any chance want to archive this fic in your site, mail me. If you want to use Bitchy Danielle and Mysterious Henry, also mail me. I might consider letting you use them. But I have a feeling no one will mail me Sighs

            Oh – I have a new fic coming out, if not already out. Please read it and then review me on it. I'll give you all a summary.

**MY IDIOTIC PROTECTOR:**

            _Serena, the free-spirited daughter of a very exasperated Duke of Moonhaven has found her match – the mysterious mercenary, __Darien__ Shields who has been assigned to be her personal guard. It was a futile arrangement, a battle of wills between two people hopelessly in love but refuse to admit it. When things finally seemed to be getting better, Serena finds out that she has been betrothed to another man. Will she be lost to __Darien__ forever?_

            Please read it…I'm pretty pleased with the plot. The story was inspired by what Usagi/Serena always call Darien/Mamoru. As we all know, S/U always call D/M Mamoru-baka. Translated, it means 'Idiotic Protector'. And he is her idiotic protector.

Haunts of Love,

GHOSTWRITER…


	7. Misunderstandings

**2002 Valentine's Special: Waiting for You**

**Part 7: Misunderstandings**

**By: Ghostwriter**

----------{@

            'Did you know Henry Briscoe is Serena's fiancé?' Danielle asked Darien excitedly. 

            'No, I did not,' Darien replied, trying to hide his discomfort. 'Anyway, he is way too old for her,' he made a turning to the left. 

            'She might have affection for older men,' Danielle said with a wave of her hand. She noticed that Darien had been boiling with ill suppressed anger all night, especially when they are around Henry Briscoe and Serena. 'Surely you're not jealous?'

            'Jealous? Why would I be jealous?' Darien demanded as he pulled up smoothly in front of the hotel. 'I'm merely surprised that some one would actually have Meatball Head for a boyfriend, that's all.'

            Danielle studied his face for a minute as he pulled up in front of the main entrance to her hotel. His jaw was taut with leashed anger and his blue eyes were flashing. 'We're here,' he snapped.

            'Are you sure you don't want to come up?' she whispered huskily into his ear.

            Darien sighed. 'I'm tired, Danielle. You're the one who dragged me to that ball and now I'm dead tired. I want to go home,' he told her firmly.

            'Fine,' she retorted shortly as she opened the car door. She was having problems controlling her fury as well. Not only Serena's 'almost family' with one of the most influential man in the fashion business, _her boyfriend had watched her from afar with a possessive glint in his eyes the whole night. Danielle's sixth sense told her that Darien might have more than friendly feelings for that blonde._

            She watched through the lobby's glass doors as Darien's black BMW drove off into the night.

            _I'm never letting you go, __Darien__, she thought determinedly. _

----------{@

            Once he let off Danielle at her hotel, Darien allowed himself the freedom to scowl as deeply as he wants to. His features were dark and his brow furrowed into a frown. He could not and would not believe that his Meatball Head is betrothed or even has a boyfriend.

            _Wait a minute, my Meatball Head? Darien mentally roared at himself. __Since when is she my Meatball Head?_

            'Argh!' he groaned as he slapped himself on the forehead. 'Darien Shields, get a grip! You _do not like Meatball Head. You have a girlfriend. Whether Meatball Head is engaged to that sleazy old fool is none of your business.'_

            Images of a laughing Serena waltzing in Briscoe's arms flooded into his mind. Darien gritted his teeth at the memory. He looked upwards and sent a silent prayer. 'Oh God, please. Don't tell me – no, don't _let me fall in love with Serena.'_

            But deep down, he had a feeling it was all too late.

----------{@

            'So you had fun?' Henry asked casually as he drove. He stole a look at the blonde in the passenger seat. 'Serena, are you listening to me?'

            'Huh?' Serena instantly snapped out of whatever she was thinking.

            'Penny for your thoughts,' Henry grinned. 'Oh wait, let me save my penny. I know who you're thinking off.'

            'You do not,' Serena flushed up prettily and nibbled her lower lip, something that she always does when she is extremely nervous.

            'You were thinking of a certain gorgeous dark haired model with beautiful _green eyes…'_

            'No, he has blue eyes, beautiful blue, like sparkling sapphires,' Serena corrected absentmindedly. 'Oops – Henry,' she stared at him reproachfully. 'Is this how you treat a lady? By _baiting her?'_

            Henry laughed. 'You really like him don't you? Did he ask you who I am to you?' 

            'Yeah, he did.'

            'What did you tell him?'

            'What we had agreed on, of course. I told him we're almost a family.'

            Henry chuckled. 'Now that explains why I feel daggers behind my back every time I turn in towards Mr. Shields,' he drawled.

            'Why is that so?'

            'My dear, Mr. Shields was undeniably jealous this evening,' Henry drawled. 'If looks can burn, I'll be toasted by now, and I do think that Setsuna likes me better the way I am now.'

            'Why should he be jealous? He has a gorgeous model at his arm the entire night.'

            'But not as gorgeous as the child woman I had at mine,' Henry reminded her. 'Young men are very simple creatures,' he continued. 'He has got deep feelings for you, but he refuses to admit them but yet feels the urge to throttle me dead every time I so much lay a finger on you.'

            'Oh Henry, Darien isn't the violent type,' Serena protested.

            'And is that why you like him?' Henry teased.

            'No – I like me only as a friend,' Serena insisted.

            'Well, if you like all your friends that way, I'm sure all the guys in your class will be extremely willing to make your acquaintance. We're here. Send my regards to your aunt,' Henry said as he leaned over and delivered a chaste peck on Serena's cheek.

            'OK – bye!' Serena said brightly as she bounced down from the car up the front steps. A silver haired man opened the door and smilingly admitted her in.

            _Those two, Henry thought smilingly, __are crazy over each other but refuses to admit it._

            'I wonder will they invite me when they get married,' Henry thought aloud. Considering her relationship with Serena, he decided that they will have to.

-----------{@

Disclaimer: I'm a ghost and ghosts can't really own anything beside their thoughts. Besides, you can't file a legal lawsuit because there is no way you can sue a dead person. 

Hey People!

            I know, this is such a short and un happening chapter. Sorry, but I'm still having exams so I can't write much. My head is swamped with formulas and stuff and is barely functioning. But mail/review me to make sure I don't slack or else I'll never get this thing finish.

Haunts of Love,

GHOSTWRITER…


	8. Identity Revealed

**2002 Valentine's Special: Waiting for You**

**Part 8: Identity revealed**

**By: Ghostwriter**

----------{@

            Serena hummed happily towards her room, her mind replaying the memory of dancing with Darien. He had looked so dashing in his tuxedo and his eyes…Serena sighed happily, those twin sapphires were enough to make any girl swoon at his feet.

            'Serena,' a voice called out sleepily from behind one of the doors as she skipped down the hallway. She stopped and walked back to the door and slowly turned the knob. Sticking her head through the gap, she saw a woman with dark green hair trying to sit up on the bed. She quickly walked over and helped her.

            'How was the party dear?' she asked kindly as she held Serena's hand.

            'It was great…nice food, great music,' Serena supplied enthusiastically.

            'Did you meet any charming young man who went ballistic over you and shot murderous looks at Henry all night?' her aunt teased.

            Serena blushed at the thought of Henry's words. _'My dear, Mr. Shields was undeniably jealous this evening,' Henry drawled. 'If looks can burn, I'll be toasted by now, and I do think that Setsuna likes me better the way I am now.'_

            'You're blushing, my dear,' her aunt continued unmercilessly.

            'Aunt Setsuna!' Serena gasped as she tried to hide her hot face behind her hands. 

            Setsuna only laughed. 'Please assure me that me fiancé is in one piece and breathing.'

            'I assure you ma'am, he is.' Serena replied primly. 'In fact, he was well enough to drive me home and in the process complained of my lack of suitors.'

            Setsuna raised an eyebrow quirkily at her. 'Is that so? I shall have to confirm that for myself tomorrow.'

            Serena dreaded at what her aunt's fiancé will say. Henry was a nice man, handsome too with his tall and dark frame. Setsuna had nearly murdered him when for some unknown reason; he had gone and grew that beard of his. He said it made him more matured. And it was then, did he propose to Setsuna.

*****FLASHBACK*****

            Setsuna gasped as Henry entered the drawing room earlier that evening. His handsome face was covered with a beard and his silver grey eyes were laughing. He kept his face straight as he approached his girlfriend. She had called him earlier and told him she had came down with flu and was having a terrible headache and would not be able to accompany him to the ball that evening.

            'How are you my dear?' he asked as he solicitously kissed her cheek. Her skin made contact with the brown hair growing from his face, confirming that it was not an illusion.

            Setsuna could not believe her eyes. He had gone to Milan for three weeks to check on the progress of the upcoming show in August and he had gone all out and grew a beard. 'What have you done to your face?'

            'I assume you would not believe if I told you I was so busy for the last three weeks I did not even have the time to shave,' he began. 'But I doubt you would take my explanation. Actually, I had done this on purpose, a pretty good disguise I believe; nevertheless, the press had managed to identify me and caught a lot of shots in the last three weeks. I cannot believe you have not seen my pictures in the papers or magazines.'

            'Henry, you know I don't like to read those magazines because I have enough of gossip in my working life. What will my brother say?' Setsuna exclaimed despairingly as she flopped back into the couch. 'You know how he disapproves of your attire.'

            'What can he say?' Henry asked in an amused tone. 'I am not his son, or any of his relatives. I'm only his sister's boyfriend. However, I think this,' he said as he fingered the bush on his face, 'is quite becoming of me. Makes me look more matured, don't you agree? And I am getting along in years.'

            'A lot of men who are older than you do not grow such an absurd looking beard,' Setsuna commented dryly, noticing where this conversation is leading too.

            'Ah – but those men have a wife to take command on what they should wear and how the should act. I am however, an eligible bachelor,' Henry said as he sat down beside Setsuna.

            'Why don't you get a wife to look after you, then,' Setsuna suggested mischievously, refusing to rise to his bait.

            'Alas, the one woman I love rejects me over and over again.'

            'Sir, you can only blame yourself for not trying hard enough.'

            'Madam, surely you do not expect me to wait for you until my beard grows long enough to sweep the floor,' Henry asked in mock horror. 'I'll be the laughingstock in the fashion world!'

            'Well, I do suppose I can save you from ruin by giving you my hand,' Setsuna finally said laughingly, 'on one condition.'

            'What is it, my dear?' Henry said joyously. 'I'll do anything in my power to please you.'

            'You will have to get rid of that hideous beard.'

            Henry sighed dramatically. 'I've grown fond of it. In case you change your mind at the very last minute, I shall only shave it after the ceremony.'

            Setsuna shook her had firmly. 'You will shave it this instant.'

            'I don't have a shaver,' Henry protested.

            'You can use Kenji's.'

            'What, are you trying to murder you future husband?' Henry teased lightly. 'Your brother would most probably have my head when he hears of our engagement, and you are trying to get me to provoke him further by using his shaver?'

            'Alright, but I want to be able to see your chin tomorrow,' she said. 'Or I won't ever kiss you again.'

            'Lady, I'll just have to prove you wrong,' Henry declared dramatically as he tilted his face onto hers.

            'No Henry, I still have the flu!' Setsuna's protests were muffled as his lips met hers. His beard tickled her and his kisses were feather light. Before long, it had grown into a full blown passionate one that numbed Setsuna's mind and body. Every nerve in her body tingled deliciously as his tongue skillfully invaded her mouth.

            They were brought back to reality by the sounds of someone clearing their throat. They broke apart but Henry held Setsuna in his arms as he turned to unleash his anger on whoever who dared interrupt them at such a crucial moment. His fury abated at the sight of an embarrassed blond.

            'Oh, hello Serena,' he grinned at her. 'You grow more beautiful each time I see you.'

            'Henry, you better mind that glib tongue of yours,' Serena grinned back. 'My aunt might not like your overfriendly attentions on other ladies.'

            'Ah – but she has specifically instructed me to flatter you more to give you some confidence.'

            'Serena,' her aunt began. 'I have a favor to ask of you. Will you go with Henry to the ball tonight?'

            Serena stared blankly at her aunt. 'Oh no, oh no. I am not going to stand around like a peacock in front of an entire roomful of people the whole night!'

            'But Serena,' Setsuna implored. 'I'm sick, and I am afraid your future uncle might forget he is engaged,' she shot him a dirty look.

            'Who me?' Henry put on his best expression of innocence. 'My heart belongs to you and only you.'

            Setsuna snorted. 'Please Serena.'

            'Future uncle?' Serena stared dumbly at the couple on the couch.

            'My darling future niece, do not look so shocked,' Henry grinned at her reaction. 'People get engaged every single day.'

            Suddenly Serena came out of her state of shock and gave a squeal of laughter. 'I want to be the bridesmaid!'

            'Of course you'll be,' Setsuna agreed. 'Oh dear, we must go and see the dresses.'

            'Women,' Henry muttered as he continued to listen drone on and on about the perfect wedding.

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

            'I can't believe Henry grew a beard just to get you to marry him,' Serena shook her head as she laughed at the recount of her aunt's tale.

            'He will do anything to save himself from going onto his knee and said or sorts of mushy mushy stuff,' Setsuna informed her. 'He told me after you left to get ready that "Predictability is so very dull",' she quoted.

            'But he compliments every female in sight.'

            'I hope he has not been doing that at the ball just now,' Setsuna said.

            'Oh no, he was the image of a perfect gentlemen. Although many people commented on his err – facial hair.'

            Setsuna smiled. 'What did he say?'

            'He said it was to gain the attentions of a certain beautiful lady he was infatuated with.'

            Setsuna blushed. 'I'm so very happy. I was waiting for him to pop the question like forever,' she confessed to her niece.

            'And your waiting paid off.'

            'Yes,' Setsuna said as she leaned onto the pillows contentedly. 'I love him very much.'

            'I wish you two a happy marriage,' Serena said sincerely.

            'I hope you'll find the perfect man too,' her aunt said quietly. 'I can feel it; he is out there, waiting for you.'

----------{@  
  


Disclaimer: I'm a ghost and ghosts can't really own anything beside their thoughts. Besides, you can't file a legal lawsuit because there is no way you can sue a dead person.

Hey People!

            How is everyone doing? Happy? I don't know exactly why I wrote this chapter, but I think it is because I want Henry to shave later without arousing any suspicions. However, I hope you'll forgive the shortcomings in this fic. After all, I'm not a professional.

            I finally revealed Henry's real identity, though some of you have already guessed earlier on. Bummer, I wanted to keep it a secret until the end of the fic, but heck, I'm no good at keeping other people in suspense.

            So keep those reviews/mail/comments/flames/compliments/encouragements coming in. Flood my mail box with them if you have to, kayz?

Haunts of Love,

GHOSTWRITER…


	9. Paparazzi Alert!

**2002 Valentine's Special: Waiting for You**

**Part 9: Paparazzi Alert!**

**By: Ghostwriter**

----------{@

            The phone rang, waking Serena from her deep slumber. Groggy with sleep, she picked up the pink plastic phone, in the shape of a bunny.

            'Serena speaking,' she murmured into the plastic receiver. 'Who ever you are, this better be good.'

            'SERENA!' Mina's voice flooded through the plastic piece. Serena winced at the shrillness of her voice. 'Mina, what possessed you to call me at such an ungodly hour?' Serena complained. 'And we don't even have school today!'

            'Serena, you bad girl, you didn't tell us you went on a date with Darien!' Mina squealed again.

            By this time, Serena was wide awake. 'What date?!'

            'You've been caught by candid camera or something,' Rei's voice came through, sounding thoroughly amused. 

            'I don't get what you guys are talking about,' Serena cried, plopping down onto the pillows.

            'Good going Serena! Knock him dead!' Lita's voice came in the background.

            'Where are you guys?'

            Someone knocked on the door frantically. In fact, it sounded more like pounding. Serena covered the receiver with her hand and yelled, 'Who's it?'

            'It's me,' Luna called back.

            'Hang on,' Serena said, as she spoke into the phone. 'Guys, meet me at the arcade in thirty minutes, kay?'

            'Serena, we are at the arcade.'

            'Fine, stay there,' Serena snapped as she slammed the phone back on to its holder. 'Come in!'

            Luna burst into the room, her face glowing with happiness. Serena yawned, 'what is it, Luna?'

            'Look at this,' Luna said excitedly, thrusting the morning paper under Serena's nose.

            Serena opened her eyes long enough to scan the page absent-mindedly. Her eyes widened as she grabbed the paper with both hands.

            It was the entertainment section of the paper. Most of the pictures were from last night's ball. The thing that made Serena widened her eyes in shock was the picture of her dancing with Darien with a smaller picture of Henry and Danielle in the inset. The thing that shocked her _even more was the caption beneath the picture._

            It read: _Trouble seem to be brewing in model couple __Darien__ and Danielle's paradise. __Darien__ seems to be totally enamored of this mysterious blond beauty whereas Danielle seems to have captured the attentions of Henry Briscoe. Is the break up of the year coming right up?_

            'Oh My God,' Serena said in daze.

            'Yup,' Luna said cheerily, 'this is definitely going to get his attention. Heck, it has gotten even the press's attention!'

----------{@

            Serena bounded out of the steps, enthusiastic to get to her friends. 'Bye, Aunt Setsuna,' she said merrily as she walked pass the sitting room.

            'I won't step out of the house if I were you, young lady,' Setsuna said calmly, as she sipped her tea. 'Why ever not?' Serena asked in bafflement.

            'Look out of the window.'

            Puzzled, Serena peered out of the French windows. Outside the magnificently wrought iron gates, there was an entourage of cars, waiting. 'Who are they?' she asked Setsuna.

            'Paparazzi.'

            'Oh, so Henry has already announced your engagement, and they're here to get an exclusive,' Serena deduced, her eyes twinkling merrily.

            Unperturbed, Setsuna bit into her biscuit, 'on the contrary, they have come for you.'

            'For me?'

            'Yes, surely you've already seen today's paper.'

            'Yes, but what has it got to do with this,' Serena asked, pointing at the long line of cars.

            Setsuna sighed. Her niece is so innocent in the ways of the world. 'Sit down,' she motioned for Serena to sit in the couch opposite her. 'Darien and Danielle is the model couple. The look good together, they have money; their careers are launching sky high, just perfect. They have the attention of every newspaper reporter in the fashion world.'

            'And last night, you were apparently over friendly with Mr. Shields. And of course, they,' Setsuna looked out of the window, 'won't miss out on the golden opportunity to pitch their sales to higher levels. My dear niece, you've just unwittingly became a third party.'

            'But I don't want to be a third party. No matter how much I like Darien, I don't like breaking people up!' Serena wailed, but immediately stopped when Setsuna stared at her in quiet amazement. 'Oops,' she said, clamping her hand to her mouth.

            'So, you do have a thing for Darien,' Setsuna said understandingly. 'Understandable, after all, he is handsome and from what I've heard, intelligent too.'

            'He should be,' Serena said proudly, but her face blanched when she remembered what his favorite subject is. 'He likes physics.'

            'Interesting subject,' Setsuna said mildly. 'I must talk to that young man one day. He must possess some invisible force to make my darling niece feel this way.'

            'But I don't want to be a third party,' Serena started again.   

            'Who says you are?' Setsuna asked. 'The paparazzi? If Darien believes them, then I don't think he is so intelligent after all.'

            'But what if he does?' Serena panicked at the thought. 'I mean, what if…'

            'Serena, was it Darien who asked you to dance?'

            'Yeah.'

            'Then he'll have no reason to be angry at you,' Setsuna assured the distressed girl. 'Think about it. It was that dance that caused this whole uproar. If he is to be angry at someone, he will be angry at himself.'

            'But aren't you angry with me?' Serena questioned, pointing at Henry's picture in the paper nearby.

            'Girl, I've been in the business since I'm fourteen, and thinking back, that's a pretty long time. If I'm to believe in this,' Setsuna said, picking up to the paper, 'then I'm not worthy of Henry's love.' She looked at the clock. 'I think it'll be better to call your friends to meet you here. You can't risk bumping into Darien – yet.'

            'You're right,' Serena agreed with resignation. She walked over to the phone and dialed Rei's cell phone number.

            'Erm, Rei? Can you come over to my place now? I'm a bit tied up at the moment. Uhuh – yeah, I've seen it. We'll talk later. Okay, Bye,' she said as she hung up the phone. She walked across the room and sat down, staring out of the windows at the well-kept lawns.

-----------{@

            'Ok – Bye,' Rei said hastily and clamped the phone shut. 'Guys, we have to get over to Serena's place at once,' she whispered urgently.

            'Is she ill?' Amy asked worriedly. 'I can ask my mom to…'

            'No, I don't think she's ill. All she said was that she is pretty tied up. But she sounded extremely distressed.'

            'I guess she did read the paper,' Mina commented.

            'Serena better be alright or else,' Lita said, slamming her right fist into the palm of her left hand, 'I'll make sure Shields pay for this.'

            'Did I hear my name?'

            Everyone jumped and looked round to see Darien standing beside their table. 'Speak of the devil,' Lita muttered.

            'Have you seen Serena?' Darien continued, looking around for the golden blond. But the only blonde girl that remotely resembles Serena was Mina, with an expression of barely suppressed curiosity written all over her face. 'Yes?'

            'Why are you looking for her?' Rei demanded.

            'I sort of owe her something,' Darien replied sheepishly, raking his hand through his dark hair.

            'Would it be something to do with his?' Ami asked primly, handing him the paper. 

            Darien took it, knowing what was there anyway. He nearly choked on his coffee this morning when he saw that picture and the caption that went with it. He was dreading the minute when Danielle finds out. She was still in ignorance, since she is most probably sleeping. (Ghost: Finally, someone that sleeps more than Serena! Yay!)

            'Serena is not here,' Lita snapped at him, as the four of them stood up and made their way towards the door.'

            'Do you know how I can find her?'

            'We won't tell you even if you hold a knife to our throats,' Lita said angrily. 'Which I doubt you're capable of doing,' she added with cool disdain. Lita is an expert in Tae-kwando, Karate-do, Judo and kickboxing. She hated the thought of someone hurting Serena. She was the first real friend she had when she came to New York and she just doesn't like anyone that hurt her friend in the slightest. Even though Serena always fought with Darien over petty things, it must be something big if Serena won't come to the arcade.

            Darien ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he has to show that is extremely frustrated. 'Won't it be better for all of us if I talk things over with Serena? I mean this is between Serena and I, and none of you are in it.'

            'He does have a point,' Amy agreed. Darien shot her a grateful look.

            'Fine,' Rei conceded. 'You're driving us to her house!' With that, the four girls turned and walk down the sidewalk.

            Darien gave a small chuckle before he cleared his throat. 'Ladies, my car is _that side,' he called after them, pointing at the opposite direction._

----------{@

Disclaimer: You can put me into jail **IF I say Sailor Moon belongs to me. But I think you should be in an asylum if you _think I own it. Fine, for the real thick headed ones out there, Sailor Moon does not belong to me._**

Hi!

            I'm back!'

            I'm so sorry guys! Sorry for not updating my fic for so darn long. Will you believe me if I said I had a major writers block? Heck, real sorry, but I was busy writing **Pride and Prejudice, a Slam Dunk Story. I'm really sorry to have left this hanging for so darn long. Ok? Apology accepted? Oh yeah, mail and review…or else, I'll probably slack even longer the next time.**

Ghostwriter…


End file.
